Réveil Magique  ou pas?
by Wolf Earendil
Summary: Alors : Draco est encore à moitié éveillé, entre le rêve et la réalité, il n'a pas encore ouvert les yeux, il est dans un lit auprès de quelqu'un d'autre, il ne sait pas encore qui c'est cela ne va pas durer, pauvre Draco. Slash HarryDraco. Rating M
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer : Ces personnage ne m'appartiennent pas mais appartiennent à notre grande déèsse J.K Rowling. **

Rating M ( plus tard)

Pairing : HPDM

* * *

**Réveil magique... ou pas??**

POV Draco

J'étais entre deux mondes, le sommeil et l'éveil, le rêve et la réalité, à moitié conscient, je n'avais pas encore ouvert les yeux je sentais un tissus très doux contre moi, au contact de mon dos, quelques choses de soyeux, mais avec un contact velouté comme la sensation d'une peau étrangère d'un autre homme, ou d'une femme,...

_Mais qu'est que je raconte je suis dans un lit avec je ne sais quel personne nu et je trouve cette sensation douce et agréable, non mais franchement._

J'ouvre les yeux doucement, et je vois un uniforme de Poudlard portant un écusson de couleur rouge et or.

_Beurk Gryffy, qu'est ce qui m'a pris hier soir, et qui peut bien être cette personne à côté de moi pas la sang de bourbe de Granger j'espère ce serait pire que tout. Reflexion faite se serait Potter le pire. Heureusement je suis dans ma chambre._

Et là tout me revient en mémoire.

**-Eh Merde, criai-je à une heure matinale à côté d'un Gryffy endormi.**

Voilà comment tout à commencer


	2. Chapter 1 : Souvenirs souvenirs

**Disclaimer : Ces personnage ne m'appartiennentpas mais appartiennent à notre grande déèsse J.K Rowling. **

**Rating M ( plus tard)**

**Pairing : HPDM**

* * *

-Eh Merde, criai-je à une heure matinale dans une pièce pleine de Lions endormis. 

Je me souviens de tout, de TOUT ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir, de tout ce que j'ai fait, ou plutot ce que nous avons fait, lui -car c'est un lui- et moi, et pire que tout ce lui c'est Harry Potter, l'élève que je déteste le plus, que j'étais sensé détester le plus dans cette école.

Flash Back

Il est environ minuit, je traîne dans les couloirs, en tant que préfet en chef, j'en ai le droit, notre septième année a commencer il y a maintenant un mois, et je me demande comment va se finir cette année, Voldemort est toujours en vie, mon père en prison et moi je refuse de devenir Mangemort.

Pourquoi, je ne sais pas, mais c'est au dessus de mes forces, je ne le veux pas et on ne m'y forcera pas.

En gros je me demande comment va se terminer la guerre et si j'y prendrai part du côté de la lumière car ça je ne l'ai pas encore décider, pourtant je le devrai, en mémoire de Dumbledore, qui a fait en sorte que je ne devienne pas un meurtrier, en effet il avait lui même demandé à Rogue de le tuer le moment venu, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais c'est le cas, alors Rogue et moi sommes revenus dans la lumière et je me suis fait enlever la marque que j'ai porter pendant moins d'un an. Mais je ne sais pas non plus si j'en aurais la force

Puis j'entends un bruit, des sanglots, en passant à côté de la porte d'une des salles de bain de Poudlard, je me demande qui c'est, je vais entrer pour punir cet élève et lui dire -méchamment- d'aller se coucher, j'ouvre la porte et là je le vois Lui, allongé et recroquevillé sui lui même sur le sol de la salle de bain, sur le carrelage froid, il tremble et il y a du sang par terre, malgré moi je courre pour aller voir ce qu'il a , et je le voix sanglotant, une petite lame de rasoir posé à côté de lui et des coupure sur les poignets, rien de grave mais quand même.

**-Hemocoagulus, lançai-je en pointant ma baguette sur ses poignets.**

Le sang s'arrête de couler.

**-Episkey, ajoutai-je pour que les coupures se referme.**

Les blessures disparaîassent, ce qui me laisse voir un certain nombres de cicatrices sur ses avant bras.

_Ce n'est donc pas la première fois qu'il fait ça._

Je m'approche de lui et le fait asseoir, je le force à me regarder, je vois dans ses yeux quelques choses de grave, ses yeux ont perdus l'éclat qu'ils avaient au début lors de nos premières années à Poudlard, et je me rends compte qu'il avait disparut depuis la fin de notre première année.

_La mort de son parrain._

Je le regarde.

**-Pouquoi, pourquoi fais-tu ça, dis le moi, lui demandai-je.**

**-Cédric, ... Sirius... Dumbledore, c'est ma faute, ils sont morts par ma faute, je ne mérite pas de vivre, je n'ai plus aucune raison de vivre, répondit-il sanglotant.**

Et là je me rends compte d'une chose, il n'est pas cet être fort, sans peur qu'il laisse entrevoir à ses amis, et au reste du monde,.

**-Si, lui répondis je, il y a Granger et Weasley, et puis il y a moi, nos disputes ne sont-elles pas une bonne raison de survivre, et puis ils ne sont pas morts à cause de toi mais pour toi, ils ont pris cette décision, c'est la faute de Tu sais qui.**

**-Drac... Draco, c'est toi, dit-il en s'apercevant que c'est son ennemi juré qui est là.**

**-Oui c'est moi, mais je peux m'en aller si tu veux, dis-je.**

**-Non reste, j'étais là tu sais, à la fin de l'année dernière, sur la tour, j'étais là, j'ai vu que tu ne voulais pas le tuer, et je me suis rendu compte que tu était comme tout le monde sauf Voldemort, humain, dit-il presque sereinement.**

Je fut choquer, il m'avait vu.

**-Ah bon, dis-je assez embarrasser, et tu ne m'en veux pas d'avoir fait entrer ses mangemorts dans l'école.**

**-Non tu le faisait pour sauver ta famille, moi je n'en ai jamais vraiment eu, donc j'ai compris, répondit-il.**

**-J'en ai marre de nos éternelles disputes Draco, marre de cette haine que je feint depuis un mois, je ne peux plus te haïr, Je ne te hais pas Draco.**

Puis son visage s'était approcher du mien, et il avait posé ses lèvres sur les miennes et on s'étaient embrassé, j'avais répondu à son baiser, puis il avait sombré dans le sommeil, et ne pouvant pas le ramener dans sa tour, je l'avais emmener dans ma chambre de prefet, je l'avais mis en boxer pour qu'il soit plus à laise pour dormir et je m'étais coucher.

Fin du Flash back.

Voilà comment ça c'était produit, mais il n'empêche que j'avais un Harry Potter à moitié nu dans mon lit et moi en boxer aussi dans ce même lit, je me levais donc pour aller m'installer dans un fauteuil en face du lit pour attendre qu'il se réveille, en attendant, je l'observais.

Il dormait paisiblement, sa poitrine montant et descendant, au rythme de sa respiration.

Il avait un corps magnifique, modeler par le quidditch, musclé et la peau halé, comme tanné par le soleil.

Puis il ouvrit les yeux, douvement, mais quand il remarqua qu'il n'était pas dans sa tour il s'affola, regarda tout autour de lui sans me voir et un air de panique se dessina sur son visage.

**-Calme toi, lui dis-je, tu es en sécurité.**

**-Toi, pourquoi suis je ici, pourquoi tu m'as ammené là, cria-t-il à mon encontre.**

**-Tu es ici parce que je t'ai trouvé après que tu te sois mutilé , j'ai arrêter l'hémoragie et soigné les plaies, et que après ça, tu m'as dit que tu pensais que c'était de ta faute si Dumbledore, Cédric Digorry et Sirius Black était mort, et que tu n'avais plus de raison de vivre, puis que tu ne me haïssait pas et tu m'as embrassé avant de perdre connaissance, dis-je, je n'ai donc pas pu te ramener dans ton dortoir.**

**-Ah, d'accord, mais... Attends tu as dis que je t'avais embrassé et je me retrouve à moitié nu dans ton lit, ça veut dire que ... , commença-t-il.**

**-Non il ne s'est rien passé, je t'ai juste ammener ici et déshabiller pour que tu puisse bien dormir, je te le jure sur ma magie, mais si tu veux savoir tu embrasses très bien, répondis-je.**

**-Aaah, ooh, merci, c'est gentil, laissa-t-il échapper de ses lèvres, embarassé.**

**-De rien c'est normal, maintenant si tu vas bien, tu pourrais sortir de mon lit et aller retrouver tes amis La Bellette et Granger pour leur dire que tu vas bien et éviter de me faire sacrifier par le rouquin en place publique, lui demandai-je.**

**-Euh oui je vais y aller, dit-il.**

Puis il se rhabilla en vitesse et sortit.

_Qu'est ce qui est sexy n'empêche, ... Comment ai-je pu penser ça, non je ne dois pas penser ce genre de chose à propos de Potter._


	3. Chap 2:Que vatil se passer maintenant?

**Disclaimer : Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais appartiennent à notre grande déèsse J.K Rowling.**

**Rating M ( plus tard)**

**Pairing : HPDM**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Que va-t-il se passer maintenant??

J'étais encore assis dans le fauteuil, et je pensais à ce qu'il c'était passer la veille au soir, ce baiser que nous avions échangé, ce baisers qu'il m'avait donné et auquel j'avais répondu, ce baiser qui m'avait fait ressentir tant de choses, tant de choses que je n'identifiais pas encore à ce moment, que je ne voulais pas comprendre, cette chaleur dans mon corps dans mon bas ventre.

Bien sûr je l'avais déjà ressentis avec des filles mais jamais un garçon ne m'avait fait cet effet là, et aucune fille ne me l'avait fait ressentir avec autant d'intensité.

_Serait-il possible que je sois attiré par Harry Potter..., Non tu ne peux pas penser ça il est ton pire ennemi et il a mis ton père en prison._

_Oui mais tu as aimer ce baiser non, tu t'es sentis transporter comme jamais, il faut accepter ça tu l'...(conscience ou petite voix)._

_Ne dis pas un mot de plus ou tu va pas rester dans ma tête longtemps._

Bon il fallait que j'arrête sinon j'allais devenir complètement dingue, je partit donc faire un tour dans le parc, on était dimanche, je n'avais pas court, je commençais parfaire le tour du lac, puis m'assyait dos à un grand chêne millénaire, chose assez rare, même à Poudlard, sa présence aurait du m'alerter, mais mon esprit n'y vit pas une chose bizarre, je m'asseyait donc et je pensait à ce qu'il s'était passer ses dernières année, à comment ma haine envers Potter avait commencé à s'effacer pur laisser plae d'abord à de l'indifférence puis à du respect même si je conservais une très grande rivalité avec lui, ma méchanceté était plus faite pour donner le change par rapport aux autres que pour être méchant, et vu ce qu'il m'avait dit la veille il avait du s'en rendre compte et ressentir la même chose, je sortis un médaillon que je portais depuis des années, il m'avait été offert par ma mère, et pour la première fois je l'observais vraiment, regardait les finne ciselure sur l'argent, et ce que j'y vis me troubla, il y avait des armoiries sur le dos du médaillon, et un fermoir sur le côté, mais les armoiries n'étaient ni celles desBlacks, ni celles des Malfoys, mais j'étais certain de les connaître, mon père me les avait déjà montrer quand il m'avait parler de toutes les grandes familles de sorciers sang pur, mais je n'arrivait plus à me souvenir à qui elles appartenaent.

**-Réfléchit bien jeune homme, tu connais la familles à qui appartient ce médaillon, moi aussi d'ailleurs, c'est d'ailleurs mon rôle de t'aider à t'en souvenir, on est venu me voir un jour pour me demander de guider celui qui possédait ce médaillon vers la famille à qui il appartient avait dit une voix dans mon dos.**

**-Qui a parlé, avais-je dit Draco en me relevant brutalement et en me retournant pour tomber sur ... personne, où êtes vous, que me voulez-vous?**

**-Je suis là juste à côté, dit la voix qui semblait venir de l'arbre.**

**-Vous êtes le chêne?, demandai-je.**

**-Oui c'est bien moi, rassis toi je vais t'aider à te souvenir, une fois que tu sauras à qui sont les armoiries sur ce médaillon, tu pourras l'ouvrir.**

**-D'accord, avais-je répondus un peu choqué.**

Puis je m'étais rassis, et avait alors sentis la vie dans cet arbre, vie que je n'avais pas sentis avant, je sentis alors une énergie passer de l'arbre vers moi, puis tout à coup un flot d'image arriva dans ma tête.

Une jeunne fille au cheveux roux qui lui masque le visagea genouillé devant l'arbre lui chuchotant des paroles trop basses pour que je puisse les entendre, je ne vois pas son visage, mais je vois le médaillon dans sa main,... puis je vois toujours cette même jeune fille parlant avec ma mère.

_J'aurais pourtant juré qu'elle était à Gryffondor._

Cette même jeune fille tendant le médaillon à ma mère je suis assez prêt pour voir qu'il n'ya pas encore d'armoiries sur ce médaillon mais c'est le même, elles ont dut être ajotués après,... cette jeune fille qui se retourne, et là je les vois, ses yeux, ses yeux d'un vert si intense, ses yeux d'émeraude en fusion pareils à ceux de Potter.

_Je me souviens, je me souviens , ce sont les armoiries des Potters._

_**-Bravo jeune homme, tu peux l'ouvrir maintenant, me dit l'arbre, tu peux l'ouvrir et voir ce qu'il en était entre une partie de ta famille et une partie de la sienne. **_

Je l'ouvre et le médaillon s'ouvre en quatre compartiment à photo, deux de chaque côté, aux extrêmités, une photo de ma mère à droite ma mère souriant comme je ne l'ai jamais vu sourire, et une photo de Lily Potter à gauche, cette jeune femme si vivante, à l'air si heureux, et dans chacun de ses deux compartiments, en plus dees photos une mèches de cheveux de l'autre dans chacun des compartiment, une mèches de ma mère pour Lily Potter et une de Lily Potter pour ma mère, et dans les compartiments du milieu, deux photos,une où elles sont toutes les deux ensembles se tenant la main, souriantes heureuse d'être là toutes les deux, et l'autre où on voit encore une photo moldu mais monter par magie,en effet à droite on voit une moitié de visage de Lucius Malfoy et à gauche à la place de la seconde moitié c'est une moitié de celui de James Potter, les deux hommes qu'aimaient ces deux femmes mon père et un de ses futurs ennemis , une femme et une de ses futurs ennemis quoi que connaissant ma mère, je dirai qu'elle a tout fait pour ne jamais se retrouver n face de Lily Potter au cours d'une bataille et vu ce que j'ai entendu dire de Lily Potter elle avait dû faire de même conservant leur amitié au fond de leur coeur, et combattant pour deux cause opposés.

**-Que dois je faire ce médaillon vieille arbre, avais je alors demandé.** ( NdA : Vieillard - vieil arbre)

**-Ce que tu veux, tu peux le garder poru toi ou bien le lui donner, je pense qu'il en aurait besoin pour ne pas culpabiliser, me dit l'arbre.**

**-Pourquoi devrait-il culpabiliser, avais-je demandé.**

**-Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais si j'(ai bien compris tes pensées il t'a embrassé hier soir et pour lui c'est un peu comme trahir sa maison, avais-t-il répondu.**

**-Ah, pour ça, oui vous avez sans doute raison, je vais aller le voir, pour le lui donner, avais je dit.**

Puis j'étais partis après lui avoir dit au revoir me dirigeant vers le château à la recherche de Potter,... Harry, ne le trouvant pas je continuais à la chercher dans tout le château.

Je le trouvais enfin en haut de la tour d'astronomie, j'espérait alors qu'il n'y était pas depuis longtemps car cette tour donnait une vue imprenable sur le fameux chêne, si il m'avait vu il avait du me prendre pour un cinglé, je me doute de pourquoi il est venu là, c'est ici que beaucoup d'élèves viennent quand ils veulent être seuls, mais lui c'est différent, il vient ici pour pleins de raisons différentes, la première c'est que déjà parce que c'est sans doute le meilleur point d'observation des alentours, les montagnes par delà la fôret interdite, le lac, et puis on peut y observer les étoiles la nuit.

_Je sais il fait pas nuit mais ce n'est pas rare qu'il vienne ici le oir... Comment je le sais bah parce que je suis prefet en chef et que je le sais c'est tout._

A part ça je m'approchais, et je m'assit à côté de lui, il sursauta, puis se tourna vers moi.

**-Salut, j'ai quelque chose qui t'appartient, ou du moins qui te revient de droit, lui avais-je dit.**

**-Qu'est ce que tu peux avoir qui m'appartiendrait Malfoy, avait-il répondu sur un ton sec et cassant.**

**-Ca, dis-je en sortant mon collier de sous ma robe de sorcier, ça appartenait à ma mère, mais il te revient, car c'est un cadeau que lui avait fait la tienne.**

**-Impossible, nos mère ne se connaissait pas, dit Harry, elle n'était pas à l'école en même temps.**

**-Pas dans la mais à l'école en même temps si à ce que j'ai compris, mais sinon, prends le et ouvres le médaillon et tu verras., lui avais-je simplement fait remarquer.**

Il le prit et l'ouvrit, son visage quand il vit les photo de nos mères fut celui d'une personne très surprise, celui quand il vit le montage de la photo des deux moitié de visage fut celui d'une personne très très surprise, il me regarda avec un air inrédule.

**-Alors elles étaient amis, me demanda-t-il.**

**-A croire que oui, avais-je dis, comme quoi je ne vois pas pourquoi on ne pourrait pas l'être nous aussi.**

**-Oui, tu as raison, mais moi, je ne te veux pas comme ami, tu as pris une bien plus grande place que cela dans mon coeur, avais dis Harry.**

**-Oh, je ne sais pas quel place tu as dans mon coeur Harry mais ce n'est plus celle d'un ennemi, lui avais-je répondu.**

A ce moment là je n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il m'embrassa à nouveau, et moi enciore une fois je répondis à son baiser, je le fis se transformer en un baiser passionné, fougueux, plein de désir, comme si ce désir avait brisé un barrage et qu'il deferlait. Puis nous nous arrêtames pour reprendre notre souffle, nous nous regardions, puis nos bouchs prononcèrent les mêmes mots, au même moment.

**-Que va-t-il se passer maintenant, avions nous dit. **

C'est vrai on ne le savais pas, mais on ne savait pas non plus que quelqu'un nous observait caché derrière une porte et ce quelqu'un disparut aussi furtivement qu'il était arrivé.

Et nous nous repartîmes, vers ma chambre nous étiosn fatigués, et nous ne voulionspas nous séparé, nos sommes donc partis dans ma chambre pour ...

_La peitite voix n'essaye même pas de dire autre chose que dormir._

_Oh mais moi j'ai rien dit, quest-ce que tu peux aovir l'esprit tordu parfois toi._

Nous nous retrouvions donc dans ma chambre, nous nous couchâmes sur mon lit et nous restions endormis jusqu'au soir, après le dîner, Harry rentra dans son dortoir pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons plus qu'il ne l'étaient déjà.

**-Bonne nuit, avais-je dit, avant qu'il ne quitte ma chambre, fais de beau rêves ... de moi.**

**-Prétentieux va, avait-il dit.**

**-Oui c'est pour ça que tu m'aime hein, avais-je répondu d'une voix pleine de sarcasme.**

Et il était parti sans même répondre à mon bonne nuit, un regard farouche et peiné dans les yeux.


	4. Chapter 3 : S'aimer cachés

********

Disclaimer : Ces personnage ne m'appartiennent pas mais appartiennent à notre grande déèsse J.K Rowling.

Rating M ( plus tard)

Pairing : HPDM

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : S'aimer cachés.**

Cela faisait trois semaines que nous sortions ensemble, en cachette bien sûre, c'était tellement excitant, nous embrasser dans un couloir, une salle vide, avec le risque que n'importe qui nous tombe dessus et nous voies en train de nous embrasser et alors notre histoire serait révéler à tout Poudlard en deux heures et au monde sorcier en moins d'une journée. J'imaginait tout le temps les gros titres :

**Le Survivant et l'héritier Malfoy sortent ensemble!!!**

**Le commencement de la manipulation de l'élu par Voldemort.**(page2)

Ou encore :

**L'Elu serait-il manipulé par un Mangemort??**

**L'histoire "d'amour" entre L'Elu et le jeune Malfoy.**(page 2 et 3)

ou en bien :

**Le survivant a trouvé l'amour auprès de son éternel rivale.**(page 2, 3 et4)

Mais bon nous faisions quand même attention à ne pas être vu, et puis prendre des risques nous rappellais que tout cela pouvait être découvert et qu'il faudrait tôt ou tard le dévoiler ou bien se préparer à ce que ce soit découvert, et la guerre qui sa faisait de plus en plus sentir en dehors de Poudlard, nous rappellait que cela pouvait se terminer à tout moment.

J'avais pris ma décision, en réalité je crois que je l'avais prise au moment où j'ai décider d'aider Harry lorsque je l'ai vu dans la salle de bain, je crois que c'est à cemoment là que le tournant c'est fait, que les choses ont changé, donc voilà j'avais pris la décision d'ecrire à mon père pour lui dire que je me rangerai pas du côté de Voldemort, que je n'en avait pas envie et que j'avais choisis de rester neutre, de ne pas m'engager dans cette guerre, du moins tant que je n'y serais pas obliger, mais que si je le devais, ce serai contre Voldemort, car ses idéaux n'étaient pas les miens, bien sûr, je n'aimais pas vraiment les moldus, mais je ne les détestais pas, je me sentais supèrieur aux autres par mon sang pur, mais je savais qu'une sang de bourbe pouvait avoir un pouvoir immense comme Hermione Granger. Qui malgré tous mes efforts était plus forte que moi et sûrement à un niveau de magie sûrement égale au miens et les mêmes connaissances que moi sinon plus.

Je voulais aller plus loin avec Harry mais, je ne sais coment, je sentais qu'il n'était pas prêt, je ne sais pas comment cela se faisait, mais je le savais, il n'étais pas prêt à aller plus loin que là où nous en étions , c'est à dire des baisers et des caresses assez poussés mais en restant habillés.

_Tu aimerais bien, pouvoir le voir nu hein, petit pervers._

_Tais toi, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, ce n'est pas juste le voir nu et le toucher, j'ai bien peur que ce soit bien plus que ça, je crois que ... non ce n'est pas ça, mais il y a quelques choses._

Là j'étais dans la grande salle, en train de prendre mon dîner, lui aussi était là, de temps en temps nos regards se croisaient, et on échangeait les mêmes regards qu'avant, enfin pour les autres personnes autour de nous, nos amis , même Granger n'y voyait rein d'autre que la haine, et pourtant, nous nous savions que dans le regard de l'autres, il y avait plus que de la haine, un désir plus fort que tout, quelques choses qui était purement érotique pour nous deux.

**-Eh là, j'ai l'impression que Drake va se lever, pour aller en coller une au petit pote Potter, avais dit Blaise.**

**-Mais non, avais-je rétorqué, dis pas de connerie, dites j'aimerais vous parlez d'un truc important ce soir, on peut se retrouver dans ma chambre de préfèts à 21h00.**

Là Pansy, Millicent, Blaise, Théo, Gregory (nda : Goyle) et Vincent ( nda : Crabbe), me regardèrent avec curiosité.

**-De quoi tu veux nous parler, demanda Pansy, la voix basse.**

**-Je vous ai demandé de venir dans ma chambre à 21h00, c'est pas pour vous le dire maintenant, je ne peux pas en parler ici, c'est trop important,, lui avais je blancé méchammant à la figure.**

**-Okay, on se retrouve à 21h00 dans ta chambre Drake, avaient-ils tous lancé avant que nous finnissions de manger et allions vaquer à nos occupations respectives.**

Puis à 21h00 nous nous étions retrouvés dans ma chambre, Blaise avait ramener à boire, Bièreaubeurre, Hydromel léger( ndA : hydromel à faible concentration en alcool),, des choses pas trop fortes, il avait compris que la discussion serai importante, et Vicent et Grégory, avaient ramener à manger.

Ils s'assirent tous à leur place habituel et me regardèrent attendant ue j'entame la discussion pour laquelle je les avais fait venir.

**-Bon, voilà j'aimerais vous poser une questions de la plus haute importance, mais avant de commencer, je vais placer un sort sur chacun de nous, moi y compris pour que tout ce qui sera dit ici ce soir ne puisse être répéter à quiconque même pas entre nous, avais-je commencer.**

Puis j'avais leverm a baguette et lancé le sort.

**-Secretia enterrrarum a eternam, avais-je lancé, ah oui j'oublais ce sort a pour effets de faire oublier aux gens qui ne doivent même pas rester dans le secrets ce qu'ils ont appris.**

Des étoiles dorés et noirs tombèrent sur nous, et nous firent briller tous quelques instants, personne n'avaient utiliser de contre sort.

**-Okay donc, quelle est la question Drake, demanda Blaise.**

**-Okay, maintenant, la question que je veux vous poser, est Avez vous choisis votre camps pour cette guerre, avais-je demandé.**

Ma question avait provoqués un air de stupéfaction chez mes amis.Je les regardais pour les encourager à me répondre, Blaise pour commencer.

**-Blaise je pense que toi tu as pris ta décision, n'est-ce pas, avais je demandé.**

**-Oui, moi j'ai beau être en accord avec la supèriorité du sang sur un certain nombre de points, il y a un certains nombres de choses qui se sont produites dans le monde moldu qui ressemblent à ce que Tu sais qui veut faire de ce monde, et ça il n'est pour moi pas question, donc je me rangerais du côté de la lumière quoi qu'il arrive, avait-il répondu sans montrer aucun signe de peur à l'encontre des autres.**

**-Et toi Millicent, qu'astu décidé, avais je demander à la jeune fille.**

**-Eh bien, moi j'ai le sentiment que Potter va gagner cette guerre, il a perdu trop de choses et il va vouloir se battre ramener la lumière pour son futur à lui et à celui de ses amis, donc pour mon futur et celui de mes enfants, je vais me ranger du côté de la lumière, avait lancé Millicent.**

**-Toi Pansy, que vas-tu faire, lui avais-je dis en me tournant vers elle.**

**-Moi, je suis désolé, mais je vais me ranger du côté du seigneur des ténèbres, quoi qu'il arrive, je n'en peux plus de ce monde dirigé par les moldus , où les sorciers doivent se cacher et où les sang de bourbe comme Granger et les traîtres à leur sang sont considérés comme des héros par tous le monde ou presque.**

**-D'accord, dis-je d'un ton neutre, et toi Théo, avais-je demandé, vas-tu te ranger au côté de ton père.**

**-Non, je ne vous l'ai jamais dit , mais mon père quand j'étais enfant, m'a battu et m'a laisser à des hommes sans scrupules, sans honneur qui m'ont violés, donc non, je ne me rangerais pas à ses côtés, avait dit Théo qu'on considérait tous comme notre petit frères et dont la déclaration nous laissais sans voix.**

**-Bien, ensuite Crabbe, Goyle qu'allez vous faire, leur avais-je demander.**

**-Nous tu sais, on te suivra, quoi que tu fasses, quoi qu'il arrive on restera avec toi, dirent-ils.**

**-D'accord, donc voilà, j'ai moi aussi pris ma décision, et donc je vais demander à Pansy de sortir et de retourner à la salle commune, en sortant de la pièce elle oubliera la discussion qu'on a eu dans son integralité et elle se souviendra d'un simple café prit en ma compagnie, avais-je dis en me tournant vers Pansy.**

Celle-ci quitta la pièce sachant de quel côté Draco s'était ranger.

**-Bien, vous l'aurez devinez, j'ai moi aussi choisis le même camps que vous, pour diverses raisons,la première est que je sais que la théorie de la supèriorité du sang, est en majeur partie bancale, mais il y en a une seconde, que je vous révellerait après que l'on ait prononcer un serment, vous êtes d'accord, avait je proposé.**

**-Oui, dirent-ils tous.**

Puis nous prononcèrent le serment, jurant de ne rien révéler de la discussion de ce soir là, de ne pas révéler à d'autres les raisons de notre allégeance à la lumière, et de ne révéler aucun des secrets prononcés.

**-Bien, la deuxième raison est qu'il se passe quelque chose entre moi et Harry, avais-je laché.**

**-Harry, tu veux dire Harry Potter, me demanda Millicent.**

**-Oui Harry Potter, je ne sais pas trop comment, ni pourquoi, ni qu'est ce qu'il y a entre nous, mais il y a quelques choses, cela fait maintenant trois semaines, lançai-je.**

**-Bien, Tant que tu es heureux ça nous va je crois, dirent-ils.**

**-Bien, nous allons nous quitter là dessus et je vais aller me coucher, au revoir, bonne nuit à vous, dis-je avant de les raccompagner à la porte. **

Je les regardais tourner au coin du couloir avant de retourner dans ma chambre, et d'ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain, là Harry m'entendait, je l'avais lui aussi soumis au sort de non révélation des secrets, mais il sait qui est avec nous ou pas, je l'embrasse et nous allons nous coucher, au moment de m'endormir je l'embrasse et m'endors en me demandant quand est-ce qu'on pourrait s'aimer sans se cacher.

**A suivre ...**


	5. Chapter 4 : La fin d'un secret

Disclaimer : Ces personnage ne m'appartiennent pas mais appartiennent à notre grande déèsse J.K Rowling. 

Rating M ( plus tard)

Pairing : HP/DM

NdA : Je suis sincèrement désolé du temps qu'il m'a fallu pour écrire ce chapitre, mais depuis Octobre malgré les vacances de Noël et celle de Février, je n'ai eu beaucoup de temps pour moi entre mes études, et ma vie à côté" de cette fiction, jen 'avais en plus pas d'inspiratio ,j'y pensais régulièrement mais rien en venait, et puis, hier j'ai enfin eu ce quej 'attendais, et j'ai décider de m'y remettre, je ne vous donnerai pas de date pour le prochain chapitre, car les cours reprennent, et que je ne pourrait pas forcément tenir le délai, donc voilà, mais sachez qu'après cet oubli momentannée de ma fic, j'essaierai d'ecrire régulièrement, encore une fois, excusez moi, je vous en prie. En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise.

* * *

POV Draco

Harry et moi sommes ensemble depuis maintenant deux mois et demi, il a avoué la vérité à propos de nous deux à Ron et à Hermione, qui l'ont tous les deux relativement bien pris, on arrive aux alentours de Noël, et McGonnagall a décidé d'organisé un bal de Noël pour remonter le moral de tout le monde, sauf celui de Harry et moi, parce qu'on ne pourra pas être ensemble ce soir là.

Qu'est ce qui te dit que vous ne pourrez pas être ensemble.

_Pff, tu sais très bien qu'on en peux pas dévoiler notre histoire, ce serait bien trop dangereux._

Peut être, mais le danger est présent quoi qu'il arrive, donc je ne vois pas où est le problème.

_Tu n'as pas tort, pour une fois._

Je suivait dont les cours de ma journée et à la sortie du dernier qu'on avait heureusement en commun avec les Gryffis, je faisait semblant de prendre à parti Harry pour lui parler.

**-Harry, J'ai pensé à quelques choses, lui avais-je dit.**

**-Ah bon, parce que ça t'arrives, avait-il répondu en souriant.**

**-Oui, et je me suis dit que quoi qu'il arrive le danger serait présent, et que dans cette situation, on pourrait aller tous les deux au bal de Noël, lui avais-je rétorqué.**

Il parut soucieux, pensif pendant quelques instants, puis il me souria.

**-Tu as raison, mais il faudra que tu écrives une lettre à ton père pour lui dire que tu ne te battras pas à ses côtés, quoi que, lui faire découvrir ça par la presse sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire est peut-être une meilleure idée, avait-il dit et réfléchit tout haut.**

**-Je préfères la deuxième option pour ma part, avais-je lancé.**

**-Bah on fera comme ça, avait-il accepté.**

je partit le coeur léger, vers ma salle commune pour retrouver mes amis. En arrivant dans al salle, une sixième année me demanda si je voulais être son cavalier pour le bal et je lui répondut que j'étais déjà pris pour cette soirée.

Lorsque j'arrivais tout sourire devant ems amis, ils me demandèrent quelle bonne nouvelle j'apportais du Royaume de Potter.

**-Je vais au bal avec lui avais-je glissé sur le ton de la conspiration, on a décidé ça tous les deux tout à l'heure.**

**-Mais c'est génial Draco, mais tu n'as pas peur des réactions, de ton père, du reste des Serpentards, et de Voldemort, avait dit Milicent.**

**-Non, je n'ai pas peur, il y a Harry et puis vous êtes là, tant que les choses seront comme ça, tout ira bien, avais-je dit sans orgueil.**

Puis le temps passa, chacun prépara la date du bal, avec Harry, nous nous étions glisser dehors un samedi, pour aller acheter séparément des tenues de soirée, il avait pris un costume d'un vert profond, on aurait presque dit qu'il était fait des feuilles des plus beaux arbres du monde, moi j'achetais un costume d'un bleu polaire, presque blanc, qui semblait être fait de glace, et qui s'alliait parfaitement à mes yeux.

Et vint enfin le jour du bal, Harry et moi avions entretenu, pendant longtemps, le secret de qui nous accompagnait, les couples entraient les uns après les autres, la moitié des noms des élèves qui venaient au bal étaient inscrit sur une feuille, et McGonagall appelait ses noms, Elle avait vu que le nom de Harry n'était pas sur la feuille, mais elle se dit qu'une des jeunes filles avait du les inscrire et que son nom étaient inscrit et pas celui d'Harry.

Elle appela Hermione Granger qui fit son entrée avec Ron, moi et Harry étions à un bout et à l'autre du Hall, McGonagall appela Crabbe qui fit son entrée avec une sixième année, Zabini fit son entrée avec Théo, et Milicent avec Goyle. Puis elle appela Dean Thomas qui fit son entrée avec Ginny Weasley, Et lorsqu'elle appela mon nom, je regardais Harry, lui souriait sous les yeux ébahis de tous les gens encore dans le hall, puis nous entrions bras dessus bras dessous dans la grande salle, transformé pour l'occasion en salle de bal, lorsqu'elle vit qui était entré avec moi, McGonagall, prit un air hagard qui ne s'attarda pas longtemps sur son visage, et je regardais ensuite la salle qui était sous le choc, nous allâmes rejoindre Ron, Hermione, et mes amis Serpentard qui s'étaient réunis à notre entrée, nous nosu assîmes à une table et nous parlions en attendant que tous les couples entrent dans la salle.

Puis vint le moment que tout le monde attendait, McGonnagall commença son discours.

**-Bien, aujourd'hui, en cette veille de Noël, un des rêves les plus chers d'Albus Dumbledore a été réalisé, l'union entre la maison Serpentard et Gryffondor, bien que la forme de cette union soit inattendue, je demanderai à ses acteurs de bien vouloir ouvrir le bal avec une valse, alors la valse commença, Tout notre groupe, que les liens soit amicaux, pour la plupart ou amoureux pour moi et Harry, entrèrent sur la piste, à la fois sous les huées et sous les applaudissements.**

Nous entamèrent la valse, nous dansions tous, Harry et moi, étions heureux, heureux de montrer notre amour au grand jour, en regardant autour de nous, je m'aperçut que personne n'était entré sur la piste et que nos amis l'avait quittée, nous étions seuls sur la piste, les gens étaient comme estomaqué parce que l'on dégageait, nosu dansions, je vis Blaise me dire qu'on était magnifique, la salle était fasciné, lors des dernières notes de la valse, nous dansions front contre front puis à la fin de la danse nous nous sommes embrassés sous des applaudissements massifs de la salle, Harry et moi étions rouge, de joie, de fatigue, de chaleur, de timidité.

Puis le bal continua, les gens vinrent nous félicité, de toutes les maisons, certains Serpentards vinrent pour me cracher au visage, mais Harry devinant leurs intentions juste à temps les envoya valser contre le mur, et les maintint coller au mur le temps de leur dire deux mots.

**-Essayez encore de le toucher et je vous tue, c'est bien compris, avait-il crier, aussi bien pour ces Serpentards que pour quiconque voulait le faire.**

Mais je ne fut pas le seul à être attaqué, des Gryffondors, des Poufsouffles et des Serdaigles, vinrent s'attaque à Harry, l'insultant de traître, de Mangemort, disant que là où ils étaient, ses parents devaient avoir honte de lui.

Là, ce fut moi qui me mit en colère.

**-Comment osez-vous venir là, dire à un homme qui vous a sauvé la vie plus d'une fois, lui qui a perdu ses parents de la main de Voldemort lui même, lui qui a perdu son parrain, un ami, quelqu'un qu'il considérait comme son grand père par ordre de Voldemort, comment osé vous vous attaquez à lui, comment osez vous insultez ses parents, et comment osez vous insulté, l'amour que l'on se porte, car oui je vous le dit, je l'aime, je sais maintenant quel est le sentiment que je ressens, et je prête serment de me battre aux côtés de Harry, contre Voldemort tant que la guerre durera, alors le prochain qui osera insulté cette personne qui a tant fait pour nous tous, je le torturerai jusqu'à ce qu'il se repente de toutes les horreurs qu'il a put dire, avais-je clamé face à une assemblée en attente d'une réaction.**

Je fut applaudis, et ces personnes qui nous avait attaqués, Harry ou moi, furent exclu du bal.

J'embrassais Harry, puis nous dansâmes un slow, avant d'aller nous asseoir avec nos amis et de discuter de tout et de rien.

Lorsque vint la fin du bal, je proposais à tout le monde de continuer la soirée dans ma chambre de préfet en chef, avec l'accord de McGonnagall et de Rogue, qui me révéla dans le secret qu'il était lui aussi du côté du bien.

Nous finîmes la soirée à quatre heures du matin, heure à laquelle nous nous étions tous endormis en vrac dans ma chambre de préfet en chef, chacun dans les bras de son cavalier ou de sa cavalière.

Avant de s'endormir, Harry me regarda et me dit :

**-Moi aussi je t'aime.**


End file.
